


"Will you sign my book and go out with me?"

by ELIE0304



Series: My Princes (One-Shots) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!! Stage Play Actors, Japanese Stage Actors
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Sawamura Daichi's 2016 Actor, Stage Actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a chance encounter to met someone who understands you. It was you book that led you to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sensei Will you sign my book?

**********************************

 

Writing has been your life ever since. You love it to the very core of your being. But then suddenly you had an epiphany. You didn't know that being a writer can be tiring at times.

You were never the social butterfly that's why you enjoyed your profession as a writer. You don't interact that much with people.

So why is writing, your hobby and something you love the most doing, becomes tiring? Because of the so called fan signing.

Oh no. Not like that. You love your fans. Very much so without a doubt. It's just that you don't know how to interact with them. You were always awkward with people. Though your editor assured you that you don't have to worry and to just relax, you can't seem to convince your nerves.

And right now those nerves are proving themselves to be a problem because suddenly you found yourself lost somewhere. You sighed. This is troublesome.

You've always declined the prospect of meeting your fans because of your social awkwardness and your editor understands that and let's you be. Until your works became popular.

You started collaborating with well known mangaka and then your works were made into movies and anime. And then there's no other choice but to meet your fans and grace them with your "alluring presence". Oh joy!

You know what people say about you, both good and bad and you don't care at all. But this is another big step in your life and you're stuck in who knows where.

But then the heavens must be in your favor because a guy. A handsome and cute guy. Approach you and he looks so cute and maybe younger than you. "Uhm. Excuse me." He said a bit hesistant and you look at him expectantly. "Are you perhaps going to (L/N)-sensei's autograph signing event?" He asked kindly.

You nodded your head. 'Speak you idiot!' You scolded yourself. "How did you know?" You said bluntly and you slapped yourself mentally. How can you even go on to your own autograph signing when you talk so rudely at people? But as you realize, the cute guy does not seem to notice.

"That book." He said pointing at the book you're holding. "It's (L/N)-sensei's new book. And she has an autograph signing today in this area." The guy explained with a wide smile. "So are you going there too?" He repeated his question.

You nodded again. What's wrong with you really? "Would you like to go there together?" He offered and oh god. If only you know how to express yourself right then and there. You nodded again. Where were your tongue when you needed it the most. "Not much of a talker. I see. It's okay though. No need to force yourself. Shall we go then?" He said with a kind smile like he understands you well. Thank heavens for sending an angel to save you.

The two of you walked in a comfortable silence at first but then your companion said something. "You know. The first time I've read (L/N)-sensei's book I think that I've fallen in love." You blush lightly then lowered your head to look at the ground while your companion laugh embarrassingly at his admitance.

"After that I've searched for all her works even the small ones. I got hooked. Her writing is so different. Makes you feel like you're there too. And at times makes me feel like she's there telling me those face to face. I really love her." Your angel for a companion suddenly admitted making you blush hard and let out a small squeek of surprise. "What?"

And as if just realizing what came out of his mouth he immediately explained himself. "A-ahm.. No.. Not like that.. I mean... well.. maybe.. uhm.. i mean her works. Yeah. Her works.. I love her works." He finished with a nervous laugh then there was silence again.

After a while, "Why are you telling me this?" You ASKED him referring to his sudden confession earlier. And oh boy how proud you are to yourself for initiating a conversation for once.

"I..." he seems to be hesitating. "To tell you honestly---" "(Nickname)-chan!!!" A perky voice interupted him. And you turn around to see your editor as well as your bestfriend running towards you.

"(Nickname)-chan! I've been waiting for you for forever! Where have you been and who's this guy?" Your best friend said in one go like she is not running at all earlier and hollering your name. She looks at you then turned her attention to the said guy.

"Oh. This is..." then it hit you. You haven't asked his name yet. "I don't know your name." You said without a trace of emotion like always and you were a bit surprise when he let's out a chuckle  "It's okay. My name is---" and AGAIN you two were interrupted.

"GASPS! Oh my god! Look at the time! (Nickname)-chan we have to hurry now let's go." She grab your hand and pulled you away.

You were shocked for a while but before you get farther away you turned towards him smiled thankfully at him then mouthed the words "Thank you" and then you let yourself get drag.

And of course you're not surprise anymore that you see him in front of you after a few hours from when you last saw him. But what surprise you the most is that it seems that he is not surprise that he saw you there. Like he already knows who you are from the beginning.

"I can finally tell you my name before we were interrupted earlier." He said with a wide smile. You nodded AGAIN. 'Really (F/N)? Is that all you can do?' You mocked yourself.

"It's Akisawa Kentaro." He said then his ever cute smile earlier turned into something flirty? "Ok. Akisawa-san. Thank you for patronizing my book. And also for helping me earlier. And I hope you will have a good day today." You said while writing something much different in the book while you sign it and you can feel the intense stare coming from Akisawa.

Immediately you close the book and gave it back to him, shaking his hand and bowing as per protocol. And you can pretty much feel the way he squeezes your hand, (his hands are so freakin' soft and solid, you thought) and the way he looks at you, and you're so sure this time, flirtingly. Then he wink. And oh god. That's definitely flirting and that definitely made your heart pound like there's no tomorrow.

You still look a bit daze after that and your eyes followed his retreating back. And it looks like he knows you're still watching so he turn around to look at you and gave a little wave with a big wide smile. You blush. Hard.

Then your bestfriend snapped you out and reminded you that yes, you still have an autograph signing at the moment. This is gonna be a long day.

After the event, you said your thanks to the other staffs and you're glad that your bestfriend declined the offer to drink for you. But as the two of you walk out of the place you notice a familiar figure standing at a lamp post his gaze on his phone.

"Akisawa-san?" You called out. He looked at you then smiled tucking his phone inside his pocket. "(L/N)-sensei." He said back walking towards you.

"Ohhhh.. So that's why you don't want to drink with us huh?" Your bestfriend teased you. You were about to protest but she beat you at it again. "Well I would really like to know you better but I still have something to do. I'm just gonna escort her out but since you're here I think my job is about done. Take care of her okay." She said to Akisawa who nodded his head with a charming smile. Did you just got set up by your so called best friend? "Call me when you get home okay? Bye bye!" She said to you and run off to who knows where.

"You're friend there seems fun to hang out with." Akisawa said and you only nodded your head. Feeling awkward already especially what happened earlier.

"Oh. Thanks for the hard work." He said again striking a light conversation. "It's my job. It's me that should be thanking you for patronizing my works." You said without much emotion showing. Oh how you wish you were like him.

"That's true but I'm still thankful to you sensei." He said seriously that you don't know what to say and also because suddenly your heart is beating so fast.

"May I ask why are you still here then?" You decided to be brave because if this is like your stories then you pretty much already have an idea as to why he's still here but you can still be wrong.

"To be honest I think I owe you an explanation." He said while rubbing the back of his neck and looking elsewhere. "Would you like to have some coffee with me?" He offered shyly & though a bit hesitant you accepted since you're pretty much curious as to what explanation he's talking about.

When both of you are settled with drinks on your hands, Akisawa started talking. "To be honest, before I approach you I already know who you are."

You're eyes widened at that and you look at him questioningly. "I know you haven't introduce yourself to your fans before. But believe it or not we we're introduced before." He said with a light smile. "That's the first time I met my favorite author."

"Wait. When is that?" You asked him confused. "It was just briefly. You were with Furudate-sensei that time and we were having rehearsals for the Haikyuu stage. He introduced you to us briefly & since I'm already your fan I was happy to see you personally."

Oh so that's when. You remember that time and Furudate-sensei was asking a favor if you can look at the play.

"I wanted to talk to you that time too but when we finally had a break you already left." He said again with a tinge of sadness.

"I'm sorry about that." You said apologetically which he wave off. "Can I tell you a secret Sensei?" You were confused with the sudden change of topic. "Okay."

"(L/N)-sensei.... I think it's love at first sight when I saw you."

He said with all seriousness and a loving smile on his face.

BOOM! CLAP! The sound of your heart and the beat goes on and on and on. You freeze as you feel how your face became hot all of a sudden. And the only thought on your mind is that,

'This must be a dream.'

 

**TBC**

**********************************


	2. Sensei, will you go out with me?

**********************************

It's been several weeks since your public debut. The fans sure is ecstatic now that they know who you are. You've been into different interviews that will be publicized, you've been into different meeting with other authors and mangaka who want to do some collaboration with you, meetings with script writers and directors for stage plays and movies and you can feel yourself dying any moment. Figuratively that is.

As you unlock your apartment, you walk straight to the kitchen, throwing your things at the sofa as you pass by, open the fridge grab a water bottle and collapse on the floor, in front of the opened fridge while drinking your water.

That feels good.

You were exhausted beyond repair. Good thing tomorrow is your off day. You can laze around as much as you want.

You were suddenly brought out of your thoughts when you heard the ringing of your phone. You stood up and heard the painful creaking of your joints and went to grab the said contraption.

Without looking at the caller ID you immediately press answer.

"Hello?" You hated how your voice croaks at that.

_"Oh? (L/N)-sensei? You okay?"_

You look at the phone to see "Akisawa-san" flashing at the screen.

Right. You forgot.

"Yeah. I'm okay Akisawa-san. Thank you for asking." You cleared your throat.

Right. It has been also weeks ago when Akisawa-san showed up in your life and confessed to you. The very first confession you got ever since! And it's from an actor!

You did a lot of research about him. And he was so open when he talks to you too.

_"But still. You sound exhausted. You've been busy these days right?"_

"Yeah. But it's okay now. My editor said it's only because the people are still high from me coming out." You said and you can feel your exhaustion slowly going away as you sat in the sofa while talking.

_"Yes. Everyone is talking a lot about you especially now that your new book is coming out. I guess I have to be more on guard *laughs*"_

"Why would you be?" You ask him confused at what he said. Akisawa-san chuckled again before he answered you.

_"That's because sensei is too innocent and cute!"_

You blush at his words. You were never really good with handling compliments so it's easy for you to be flustered. But he got your attention again.

_"And also because..... Sensei is my girlfriend. I think it's natural for me to be on guard."_

You can feel that boastful and confident smile blooming on his face even through the phone after hearing what he said.

Right. Another important thing you forgot. You two are currently dating. Not publicly. The only people who know is your editor, Akisawa-san's manager and his family and a few friends of his.

You can feel your blush getting more intensified because of what he said and you can hear him laughing because you're pretty sure that he knows the effect of those words.

_"Sorry (F/N). But it's true."_

You pouted but then remember that he can't see it.

_"Now stop pouting anymore."_

Another thing that amazes you is the way how Akisawa-san can read you so easily. When you asked him about it he said that you're pretty easy to read that's why it's not hard to talk to you despite your lack of emotions.

Akisawa-san is trully a great person. He's funny to be with. And is good with conversations despite you not answering back. His emotions and moods are easy to figure too. It's like the two of you are opposites but you both compliment each other.

Another thing you discover? H loves his grandma so much. You met his grandma once when she came for a visit. She's very kind. You think you had an idea as to why Akisawa-san is a sweet guy.

_"You think you can make it?"_

Akisawa-san's voice brought you out of your reverie.

"What? I'm sorry I zoned out a bit."

_"It's okay. I understand. I mean about the Haikyuu play? You're gonna watch it right?"_

Even without seeing him you can detect the nervousness in his voice. "Yeah. I'll be watching it." You answered him and you chuckle internally when you heard his sigh of relief.

_"That's good to hear. I'm gonna do my best then! And after that let's go out. We haven't had time together."_

"Okay. Good luck in your play then." You wished him luck.

The both of you talk some more until you can feel your eyes closing and it seems that Akisawa-san noticed it too.

_"It's getting late now. Let's talk tomorrow. For now take a rest. You needed it. Good night. I love you (F/N)."_

"Uhn." You nodded your head even if Akisawa-san can't see it.

And what makes you love him more is that even if you don't say those three magical words Akisawa-san is okay. He understands how it's still hard for you and that he's willing to wait until the day comes when those special words leaves your mouth for him and him only to hear.

With those special thoughts you drifted off to sleep.

**END**

**********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I'm able to finish it... I'm so glad.. So how's Ken-chan for you guys?? 
> 
> I'm gonna do my best for the next chapter...
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER HINT:
> 
> Mikaze Ai


End file.
